Saving Faith
Saving Faith is the eighth episode of the ninth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and the 92nd overall. It was released in the United States on August 25, 2018 as part of "Hunted: Part 3." Synopsis Lloyd and his team plot to take control of the Oni Titan. Meanwhile in the First Realm, the Ninja fall into Iron Baron's clutches and an old master returns. Plot The episode begins directly where the last episode ended, with Skylor "captured" and Mistaké posing as Harumi before the real Harumi shows up. The true Harumi unveils that the other is an Oni in disguise, to which Killow restrains her. Mistaké and Garmadon denounce one another, with Garmadon challenging her to show her true self. Mistaké then transforms into her true Oni form, and viciously fights Garmadon. A battle breaks out, with Skylor attempting to absorb Garmadon's element, which she eventually does after Mistaké creates a smokescreen to deceive Garmadon. Skylor leaps from the tower and onto a passing hot air balloon, while Garmadon kills Mistaké off-screen. In the First Ream, Wu wants the Ninja to rescue Faith. He quotes his father, urging them to "have faith", and they head off despite their objections. They find her buried in the ground from her neck downwards. Wu approaches her, she tries to warn him by mumbling through her gag. Wu removes the gag, but quickly realize it's a trap, and are captured by the Dragon Hunters. As the hunters celebrate their victory, the Ninja banter to relieve the stress of the situation. Baron taunts Faith who reveals to the hunters that Iron Baron is only using them, she states he lied about the Oni and possibly killed his allies to get the Dragonbone Blade. Baron quells any growing rebellion, threatening his own forces, and electrocutes the Ninja and their allies. In doing so, Wu has an epiphany and suddenly regains all his memories, from his youth up to being lost to time. He breaks free and confronts the Dragon Hunters. Baron negotiates with Wu, claiming that if he finds the Dragon Armor—which can purportedly control the Firstbourne—he'll let them return to Ninjago. Wu agrees, and departs with Baron. Skylor returns to The Resistance's base, where she informs the others that Mistaké didn't make it. They then realize the Sons of Garmadon followed her, and retreat to the rooftop. From there, Skylor uses Garmadon's element to try and control the Colossus. She eventually "succeeds", as it starts moving towards them, but realizes Garmadon is moving it. The two struggle for control of the behemoth, and at the last second Skylor stops it from destroying the building they're on. She turns it against Garmadon, fighting Killow and Ultra Violet and destroying the Oni Mask of Deception. The Colossus begins to scale Borg Tower, prompting Harumi to warn Garmadon of the impending threat; he refuses to leave, and Harumi flees. Harumi escapes the tower and uses a zip line to reach a nearby building. While inside, the Colossus crashes into the building, rendering it unstable. She finds a family trying to flee, in a similar fashion to her family's separation during the attack of the Great Devourer. Feeling unbearable guilt, Harumi helps the family exit the building through a fire escape, but before she can leave herself, the exit is blocked by rubble. She urges the family to leave, and heads to the rooftop. Skylor stops struggling for control of the Colossus after Garmadon's element poisons her. Garmadon suddenly loses control, and the Colossus crashes into the building Harumi is on, making its collapse inevitable. Harumi is horrified, but accepts that she can't save herself as she shares a look with Lloyd, who sadly watches her predicament. The building then collapses, with Harumi dying in the process. Garmadon cries out in fury and grief, before declaring that Lloyd can have Ninjago but in ruins. As Lloyd and Nya debate how to help Skylor, Dareth points out that the Colossus is on its way. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Daddy No Legs - Ian James Corlett *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Faith - Kathleen Barr *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Iron Baron - Brian Drummond *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Jet Jack - Rhona Rees *Kai - Vincent Tong *Killow - Garry Chalk *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Mistaké - Tabitha St. Germain *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *SoG Rider - Vincent Tong *Son - Kai Emmet *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Borg Tower *Realm of Oni and Dragons **Desert Notes *Harumi and Mistaké both get killed by the end of this episode. *Interestingly, Harumi dies still believing that the original Ninja were killed after Destiny's Bounty was destroyed. *Prior to Harumi's death, she seemed to have realized what Lloyd said to her in "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago" as she saved the life of a boy and his parents who would’ve most likely met the same fate as her. **Garmadon actually showed sadness and anger when he witnessed Harumi's death. This also caused him to genuinely want the city's destruction. **Lloyd also looked concerned and sad when he saw Harumi die, despite all she had done to him, implying that he still had feelings for her. *The boy and father in the family who Harumi saved were last seen in the Sons of Garmadon episode "Snake Jaguar." **The family Harumi saved before her death all had the old hairstyles of the Ninja but in different colors, in which the father had Jay's old hair, the mother had Nya's old hair, and the son having Cole's old hair. *This episode marks the first time an Oni's true face is seen. **Interestingly enough, it looks like Garmadon's body after he was struck by the lightning and banished to the underworld. This might mean that when the Lightning struck him, it brought out the Oni side of him as his Oni side was stronger due to his corruption. **This theory makes sense because Tommy Andreasen said that after he was bitten, his powers were unbalanced. Destruction may have been stronger than Creation because of the unbalance by the Devourer's venom. *Mistaké's last words are her long-time catchphrase, "Never heard of it." *Wu regains his long lost memories. Several flashbacks were shown and have been remastered matching the new developed animation that began in Season 8. *This is the second time the same brown cloth used by the Dragon Hunters as blindfolds for Kai, Jay, and Zane in "Firstbourne" and as a gag by Nya for Harumi in "The Weakest Link" is used as a gag but for Faith. *This is (so far) the last appearance of both Mistaké and Harumi. Errors *Kathleen Barr's name is misspelled in the credits as "Katleen Barr." Gallery MssOni.jpeg|Mistaké's true form. Mater.png|Wu's new look, with a mustache and a goatee 20180723_165140.png|Master Wu's return. 2018-07-25 01_11_42-Greenshot.png DiUsVuEVMAE8CMl.jpeg|Harumi's last smile before she dies. 20180723_165738.png|Skylor with Garmadon's power ClimbingBorgTower.png|Colossus climbing Borg Tower TryingToControl1.png|Garmadon trying to control the Colossus AlmostThere.png|Colossus about to smash the top of Borg Tower NotSafeHere.png|"We must leave, it is not safe here" StayingOnTower.png|"I do not flee! I control!" AfterSmashing.png DestructionPower.png AboutToControl.png|Garmadon about to control the Colossus Struggling.png FallingFromTower.png|Colossus falling BigFall.png|Colossus fell Screenshot (62).png Controlling.png OniTitan.png|Colossus EP92 Harumi panics.png|Harumi decides to escape EP92 Harumi hears the cries of a child.png|Harumi is distracted by the cries of a child EP92 Harumi sees a family in danger.png|Harumi sees a boy about to lose his parents EP92 Harumi remembers her parents.png|Harumi realizes what she has done EP92 Harumi helps a family.png|Harumi saves a boy and his parents EP92 Harumi saves a family.png|Harumi guides the family towards the exit EP92 A mother thanks Harumi.png|The mother thanks Harumi for saving her family EP92 Harumi's last smile.png|Harumi's last genuine smile EP92 Harumi before her death.png|Harumi seconds before her death. MoS92 Harumi's Demise.jpg Harumi'sLost.png Daddy No Legs and Muzzle are drinking.png EP92 Jay doesn't get food.png EP92 Hunters meal time.png Category:2018 Category:Hunted Category:TV Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Cartoon Network